supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
UEFA
UEFA is the governing body in soccer for those countries in Europe, including Kazakhstan who was moved from AFC to UEFA. UEFA hosted the World Cup in many occasions, including 1934 in Italy, 1938 in France, 1954 in Switzerland, 1958 in Sweden, 1966 in England, 1974 in West Germany (now Germany), 1982 in Spain, 1990 in Italy, 1998 in France, 2006 in Germany, and 2018 in Russia. In 2026, a bid from either Europe or Asia is not allowed to host the World Cup, with bids from North America, South America, Oceania and Africa being left. Recently they won the Brazil World Cup 2014. UEFA sends the largest number of participating teams to the FIFA World Cup and the FIFA Women's World Cup. Trivia *Starting in the 2013 season after season 1 finished, The Slovakia vs Ukraine is always held in IndyCar. Plan B will play as Slovakia, while Power will play Ukraine since Will Power is on the drivers' list. Germany vs Croatia did the same, with both teams coming from the first season; and also Bosnia and Herzegovina and Serbia. *The Switzerland women's football team qualified for the 2015 Women's World Cup on the 2014 FIFA World Cup days. *UEFA hosts a championship for both genders on the middle years between World Cups. *UEFA's champions league is one of the world's biggest sporting events. Results IndyCar podium sweeps The European football association (UEFA) has swept the IndyCar podiums on four occasions during Ben and Toad's Contest. One of the notable occasions went to the Indy 500; weeks before the 2014 World Cup, Slovakia, Germany and Italy swept a UEFA podium. This includes qualifying results. The Mid Ohio 2015 qualifying round 3 was almost an all UEFA teams, expect Will Power for Australia. Slovakia vs Ukraine 2014 *The entire Ben and Toad's Contest cast won Detroit Belle Isle 2. *Carlos Huertas' win in Houston 1 was a shocker, so the win went to Slovakia. *Helio Castroneves crashed out of Houston 2. Everyone on the show was shocked. *Everyone at Iowa Speedway said "Stop Tony Kanaan from leading all those laps!" *Qualifying was cancelled at Toronto 2. *Entire BATC cast ended up four laps down. *The big Sonoma crash included Germany from season 1. *At Fontana, the show was surprised with the German penalty. Countries * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notable People This is only for people that are from countries in UEFA; as both Russia in Europe and Asia are included since Moscow is in Europe. Austrian alpine skiers are included on this list. * Victor An * Carolina Kostner * Gilles Marini * Arianna Fontana * Marie Martinod * Anke Karstens * Amelie Kober * Eric Frenzel * Patrizia Kummer * Anastasiya Kuzmina * Darya Domracheva * / Alla Tsuper * Valj Semerenko * Vita Semerenko * Tina Maze * Ireen Wust * Margot Boer * Nicolien Sauerbreij * Sven Kramer * Adelina Sotnikova * Elizaveta Tuktamisheva * Yulia Lipnitskaya * Zbigniew Brodka * Justyna Kowalczyk * Joanna Krupa * Vera Lynn * Julia Dujmovits * Simon Pagenaud * Sébastien Bourdais * Jack Hawksworth * Justin Wilson * Mikhail Aleshin Category:Europe Category:FIFA World Cup Category:FIFA Women's World Cup Category:European countries Category:Confederations